Pyrrhus
|-|Pyrrhus= |-|True Form= Pyrrhus 'is a Rune Dragon and the Primordial Embodiment of the Sun and Valor. He is the younger brother of Corona and Kairos and one of the two defenders of Materia from the battle between his siblings and other various threats. Unlike Saphira, Pyrrhus is worshipped by one underground sect called the Church of the Eternal Flame, in which members undergo an act of ritualistic burning of a certain body part to gain the favor of the Dragon God. He currently slumbers underneath the Kilauea volcano in Hawaii. Appearance Pyrrhus appears as a young man with white hair and blue eyes. He wears open hooded robes that reveal his athletic, figure. His robes are black and are adorned with red spikes and have red embroidery. His upper torso is covered in various runes and glyphs and his right arm is encased in black and red armor. His dragon form is a massive black and red dragon with violet lines of energy on his shoulders. His head possesses a crown of seven curved horns and has four massive leathery wings. Personal Statistics 'Alignment: Neutral Birthplace: The Void Weight: '''Variable '''Height: '''Variable '''Likes: '''Sleep, Materia '''Dislikes: '''Corona and Kairos's war '''Eye Color: '''Blue '''Hair Color: '''White '''Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Inactive (Asleep inside Kilauea) '''Themes: TBA Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B|'High 1-B' Name: Pyrrhus, The Primordial Sun Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Male Age: Billions of Years Classification: God, Lesser Primal Embodiment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1,3, and 5), Regeneration (High-Godly), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Resides within Hyper-Space, which is the level above Lower Space and contains an infinite number of layers with each layer being infinitely larger in dimensional size than the one below it.), Conceptual Manipulation, Large Size (Type 10), Acausality (Type 4), Abstract Existence (Type 3; Embodies the Sun and Valor at a Type 3 Level), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional BFR, Shapeshifting, True Flight, Non-Corporeal (In True Form), Fire Manipulation (His body radiates a heat that is capable of melting even the strongest metals in existence), Volcanic Manipulation (Even while asleep, Pyrrhus's very presence causes the eruptions across the big island of Hawaii.), Stellar Manipulation (As the embodiment of the Sun, Pyrrhus can control and manipulate stars), Earth Manipulation, Dimensional Empowerment (Is restored to his full power during the Fusion. An event that happens every 26,000 years in which Etheria and Materia become one world once more for a limited time), Life and Death Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Aura, Magic, Creation, Avatar Creation, and Portal Creation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Power Nullification (For lesser beings), Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Extreme Resistance to Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: At least High Hyperverse Level '(Due to the loss of his powers, he is weaker than the other Lesser Primals with the exception of the Archangels. In his current state, he rivals Magnus and Elesia in strength. Defended Materia alongside Saphira from the war against Corona and Kairos for millions of years following the Great Split. Despite his weakened state, he was able to easily subjugate the entire Shinto Pantheon and nearly destroyed the Shinto Realms which exists as large 4-D constructs.)|'High Hyperverse Level '(Is on par with the Four Horsemen, who are the four aspects of Omega. Pyrrhus rivals the power of his older brother and sister, Kairos and Corona. Together with his other siblings, Pyrrhus was capable of driving Omega from Ethermateria during its infancy. He is far stronger than the other Lesser Primals such as Aira and Magnus. He is required to anchor himself to the realm lest his overwhelming power destroys the very foundations of the Universe he is on.) 'Speed: Massively FTL|'Immeasurable' (Pyrrhus is a higher dimensional being that is required to restrict himself to manifest within lower-dimensional space. Like his siblings, Pyrrhus is unaffected by changes to Time on a Multiversal scale.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal|'High Hyperversal' Durability: High Hyperverse Level|'High Hyperverse Level' Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal| High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Weakened Pyrrhus|'True Pyrrhus' Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Primordials Category:Gods Category:Dragons Category:Primordial Dragons Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Cosmic Entities